


President's little whore

by rumpe1stiltskin



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), Gun Violence, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: Hi, My name is Benjamin Tallmadge and I'm the president's little whore.





	1. Chapter 1

When I began working for Washington two years ago, I let himself hope that it won't turn out like my last job, that this time it will be different. But it never was, in my last job I finally learned what I was and what my place in the world is, so I just let it happen. I knew that I was just a little whore, that whenever he told me he loved me, he was lying. 

 His hands were on my hips. He was kissing down my neck, occasionally leaving a small love bite behind. His lips were moist and warm they were sending a shiver down my spine. He turned me around and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his hardened cock against my upper thigh, I rubbed against it. He leaned forward and nibbled my earlobe, I let out a loud moan. "Look what you do to me, Ben. How hard you make me baby." He rutted against my leg. His breathing was accelerated. He swiftly undid the buttons on my shirt and almost ripped the shirt off. He pushed me down onto the desk, he untied his tie and put my wrist above my head tieing them together tightly.

He moved down and bit my lip, I gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. He started kissing my neck again bitting over the marks that already littered my throat. His mouth continued moving south, he connected it to my left nipple biting and sucking " Look at you, Ben. You are a moaning mess and all I used is my mouth." He licked the sore and erect nipple before moving onto the other one. By the time he was finished, I was painfully hard. He undid his pants shoving them down with his boxers. He tore the pants off me leaving me naked on the desk. He turned me around and sank to his knees, he spread my cheeks apart exposing my hole. I dropped my head on the desk with a thud, my breathing was heavy. I let out a loud moan, I felt the wet muscle circling my hole before pushing in. He tasted, prodded and stretched my hole as I was moaning and pushing my body back onto his tongue "George~ I- I need more... More- please." He pumped his member a few times spreading the pre-cum around before aligning himself and pushing in. "Ben. My god. Your. So. Tight." He thrust forward. He was so big, he filled me up perfectly. After a few small thrusts, a feeling of pure pleasure filled me. He laughed as I let out a moan. He continued to hammer into the small bundle of nerves.

The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. He reached forward his hand wrapping around my dick, he started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. "George-Aaah aah, mmmmh mmmhmmh oh yeah George oh yeah! Harder aah aah,oh oh, oh, ahhh ahhh, George~" He slammed forward, pulling me back. I felt his cum shoot up into me. His breathing was very heavy, he shifted his hips backwards slightly, his softened dick slipped out. He let go of me and moved to sit on his chair. He pulled my wrist inviting me to join him. I sit on his lap as he unties my wrists, rubbing and kissing them.

"Benjamin, you are very important to me. I hope you always remember that." He kissed my lips. I smile at him pulling away and standing up, "I know George, you are very important to me too." I finished getting dressed before the president does. Before I walk out I press a final kiss to his lips.

I laugh internally, _Important to him_. That's hilarious. 

I knew better than to fall in love with my boss, I knew that he was just using me. And yet whenever he smiled, I felt his happiness radiate into me. I knew that for him I was just a whore that he can bend over the table and I still let him, because if that was the only way that I could keep him close to me I would do it.

I walk down the empty corridor to my office to pick up my bag and phone. I left it behind because I had a _Meeting_ with the President. I was his head of security and I had to fill him in with the detail of the next trip to Britain. I pick up my phone and check my messages. I had a text from the president. I open it. 

_'I love you ,Benjamin'_ I shove the phone into my bag without responding. I walk out of my office, locking it behind me. It hurt me deeply when he wrote **shit**  like that, I already knew that we could never have a relationship and him texting me messages like that felt like someone digging a knife deeper and deeper. I get into my car and I drive it to my apartment. 

When I unlock the door I feel little arms around my legs. "Daddy, Daddy look what I did with Auntie Anna!" Eli shouts showing me a drawing of two stick figures. "Wow! Eli that's beautiful!" She giggled. "Now isn't it someones bedtime?" Eli pouts but soon runs off and gets into bed. Anna and I talk for a while before she leaves. I check up on Eli. She is fast asleep in her bedroom, I switch the light off before heading for the bathroom. I turn the shower on and I get undressed while waiting for the right water temperature. I observe my body in the mirror, My neck and chest are covered with hickeys while on my hips there are a fine set of bruises blooming. The exact imprint of his hand. 

I step into the water I wash my whole body washing off the sweat and the scent of sex that still lingers. I wash my ass, the dried off cum that leaked out of me is now gone, I feel slightly better. I shut off the shower and dry myself off. Some of the hickeys I have on my neck will be a bitch to cover, you would think that after one and a half years of this 'affair' he would be better at hiding it. He is just asking for someone to discover us. I throw on a pair of boxers and I lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling. 

I realise how shit my life is. I found out I was a carrier at the age of fifteen. At sixteen my parents disowned me and kicked me out after they found out I was pregnant. At seventeen I became a single dad after the boy I was with told me he 'wasn't fit to be a dad.' 

At nineteen I had to learn how to balance a toddler and university because I knew that I would not be able to provide a good future for myself and her without any education. And now at twenty-seven, I can say 'Hi, My name is Benjamin Tallmadge I'm a single dad to a nine-year-old and I'm the president's little whore.'


	2. Chapter 2

I  was late to work, Yet again. I woke up late because my alarm didn't go off. I couldn't find my badge which without they would not let me in the White House and Eli started a rebellion against putting her pants on. Anna came half an hour late because her car broke down and I still didn't find my badge at that point. "Eli, did you touch daddy's badge?" I asked her. She giggled and ran to her plastic kitchen, opening the microwave and taking the badge out. She hands me the badge, I kiss her on her forehead and Jog out the door.

 

By the time I arrive at the White House, I am twenty minutes late for a meeting with the other staff. I almost Run to the meeting room, I spot Hamilton standing in front of the open door checking his watch. He looks up at me as I approach and lets out a huff. "You are so lucky, the President isn't here yet." I smile at him and Walk into the room, I look around and see that everyone is already in their seats. I quickly take my seat.

 

Not even a minute after I enter Washington walks in. "Goodmorning everyone." He sits down on my left, at the head of the table. "As you can see we have an empty seat," he points to the space between Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, "John Trumble resigned two days ago. I asked Sackett to find someone appropriate to fill in his position. Nataniel," He gestured for Sackett to stand up and talk.

 

Sackett got up and opened the door to let a man in. The man walked in, he had a head of brown hair and a thick brown beard, he was wearing a simple white shirt. "Everyone meet Caleb Brewster. He will be the Deputy Chief of Staff for our Communications department." Sackett patted Caleb on the shoulder. Caleb gave a quick nod and smiled at everybody.

 

I felt George squeeze my thigh. George very often would make physical contact with me during the day, a small pat on the shoulder that lingered too long or he would keep his hand on my lower back when we would walk side by side. He would also kiss me in between meetings or before the day started in his office where no eyes would see us.

 

"Hey, I'm Caleb and I'm really lo-" Caleb abruptly stopped talking, I looked up. He was staring at me with his mouth agape.

 

Caleb was my childhood best friend, along with Anna and Abraham. We spent most of our childhood climbing trees, rolling around in mud and doing things we were not supposed to. But when I found out that I was pregnant I expected all of them to turn from me, like my family did. But they didn't. I didn't see them for a week after I told them, I was too scared to look them in their eyes. One morning there was a knock on the door to my small apartment which my father bought me after he found out just so I was out of his hair. I opened it expecting my brother. But it was them. Abe was holding a small bassinette, Anna was holding a giant box and Caleb a plushy whale. The box turned out to be full of baby clothes mostly for a girl, as they were her old baby clothes. That night I found out that I had the best friends ever.

 

"Tallboy?" Caleb whispered. I smirked and gave a quick shrug. He dropped the file he was holding and rushed to the table. I stood up. Caleb picked me up and swung me around hugging me. "Jesus loving Christ. It's really you?" I nod and smile. He hugs me again. "Who else would you want me to be?" I hear a cough behind us, we fly apart. Sackett is watching us with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you gentlemen know each other." Caleb throws an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side. "Childhood best friends. Grew up together." I smile at him.

 

"So I'm guessing you have some embarrassing stories to tell about Ben. Yes?"Lafayette asks. Caleb laughed. "Where should I start?"

 

"Maybe you shouldn't start," I say gently.

 

"Please Caleb only un histoire," Lafayette said pleadingly.

 

"One story won't hurt." I smack Caleb on the arm. He looked at me then at the President. "But now doesn't seem like a good time to tell one. Maybe we can go out for drinks and I will tell loads." Everyone gave out cheers and other sounds of approval.

 

"I am not going," I state while sitting down on my chair. "last time you got me so drunk I had a hangover for two days."

 

"And you climbed a tree," Caleb added casually.

 

"He did what?" Sackett asked. "I don't go out for drinks but I'm curious so do tell." Caleb looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

He sat down in the spare seat. "In our senior year Ben and I along with two other of our friends, Abraham and Anna decided to go for a drink. We were very young so one drink turned to two and so on. When we were walking back we all decided to sleep in a barn near my uncle's apple farm. But our dear friend, Benjamin, believed it was a good idea to eat something before our slumber. So he climbed a tree. But when your drunk the challenge is not to get in the tree. It's to get down from it." Everyone laughed, even George gave a small chuckle. "Both me and Abraham were so drunk we couldn't get him out. So when we were discussing how to get him down one of us asked him a question, I can't remember what it was, but he didn't answer. We all looked up and Ben was peacefully asleep hugging a branch like a koala." He patted my shoulder.

 

"The next day we were woken up by Ben's fiance asking us where he is because he didn't come home last night. When he asked I just pointed up at the tree and by that time Ben already woke up."He turned to me. " I remember you Being so embarrassed that George saw you at that moment."

 

"Well yeah. It happened two days after I got engaged so it didn't really show off my good qualities." I stated.

 

"I'm sorry Ben but why the hell did you break up with George? He was the perfect man; Tall, Smart, Strong and Incredibly handsome. As well as being as rich as a bloody Prince. By now you would have been living a comfortable life without lifting a finger, Hell, you still can. George called me and told me to tell you that if you only ask he will drop to his knee and propose to you." He said looking at me.

 

"Wait. Ben, you could have been a bloody rich man and you decided not to?" Hercules asked.

 

"We can have this conversation later. I need at least a little bit of alcohol in my blood to talk about this." I cleared my voice. "Can we get back to politics?"

 

"Please," Hamilton begged.

 

 

We all agreed to meet at a local bar at eight. It was currently five thirty and George called me to his office. I know that he will mention my ex-fiance and that's what I feared will end my relationship. I knocked on the door to his office. "Enter." I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. He was sitting behind his desk. There were no papers on the desk so he must have been waiting for me.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged ?" He almost sounded hurt. "I didn't think it was that important. It is a closed chapter; A dead end." I take his hand and lead him to one of the couches. We sit together with me facing him. "George and I met when I was fifteen. It was an arranged marriage. I didn't want him, but my father told me that I will get closer to him and that I will fall in love. When I was sixteen I did something I probably shouldn't have done. I expected George to leave me and brake up with me. But he didn't. He stayed. I knew he didn't stay because he loved me. So I left him. My father disowned me when I was seventeen and I have been more or less alone since." I was no longer looking at George but the floor.

 

"More or less?" He asked squeezing my hand. I took a deep breath in. This was it. I'm losing my job and I'm losing George. "At sixteen I found out that me and my ex-partner were going to have a baby. My father disowned me because I was going to be a dad. I was more or less alone, it was just me and my daughter, her other parent couldn't be there for her and that left me alone, of course, Caleb and my friends helped as well." When I stopped talking he didn't say a word his thumb no longer drew patterns on my skin. I take my hand away and stand up. "I'll save you the effort of breaking up with me and firing me. I will email you my resignation after I get home. I really enjoyed our relationship Georg- Mr President." I bow my head slightly and head to the door.

 

I feel tears falling down my cheeks as I reach for the doorknob. I feel a hand engulf my wrist. I turn. George pulled me against his chest. "I would never fire you because you have a kid nor would I brake up with you over it." He holds my head between his hands. "Benjamin Tallmadge I love you for you. I could not care less if you dated that  'George' guy or not. You have a daughter and I'm excited to meet her if you let me of course because you love her and I love you." He puts his forehead against mine.

 

I kiss him lightly on his lips. "thank you." I whisper quietly. He kisses me again. "Thank you for trusting me with that information."

 

"Were you jealous?" I ask teasingly.

 

"Of what?" He answers fidgeting with my tie. I kiss him on his nose. "Caleb." He shakes his head. "Oh C'mon love. When he hugged me you looked as if you bit into a sour lemon."

 

"Well, not every day someone walks into the white house and Hugs My boyfriend." He bites my neck and starts sucking on it leaving a red mark. "And I don't really like sharing what's mine." I touch the mark It's very far up and I won't be able to cover it.

 

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but Eli would disagree and fight that I was hers first."

 

"Eli?" He asks.

 

"My daughter." I bite my lip, it was a small nervous habit I picked up. "It's a very beautiful name." He states. I look at my watch.

 

"I need to go now, my love. I have to control Caleb in telling embarrassing stories about me." I kiss him as I walk out.

 

 

 

I feel a lot Better now that George knows the truth about my past and Eli. When I walk into the apartment I see Eli playing with Harry. Harry was Anna's and Edmund's son. Anna was sitting on the sofa reading her book. I walk in and she turns to me and smiles. "Edmund had to go to work because there was some kind of issue and Eli didn't mind if Harry came over." I sit on the sofa next to her. "Shouldn't you get ready Caleb texted me and said you were going out for drinks." 

 

I kiss her cheek and get ready.

 

This will be a very fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

I start my morning in the bathroom, yet again. I kneel in front of the toilet as I throw up the content of my stomach. I get up from the floor my legs felt wobbly and unsteady and rinse my mouth out the disgusting taste slowly fading. I walk out of the bathroom into the silent apartment. Eli was away on a trip to new york with her class and the apartment felt cold and way too quiet without her little giggle or the sound of bare feet hitting the wooden floors.

I get dressed in my usual work attire and I look at my watch, I have half an hour before I need to set off. I decide to sit and finish drinking my coffee. I sat down on the couch in the living room and I grabbed my still untouched coffee. I was about to take a sip before I smelled the scent my drink gave and I immediately put the drink back down before barely making it to the toilet. When I left the toilet I poured the coffee down the drain and made some tea to calm my stomach. 

I sent a quick text to Sackett to tell him that I, unfortunately, won't be able to make it work today and tomorrow due to sickness and apologize for any inconvenience that I might have caused him. 

I quickly undress and made my way back to the bedroom and lied down closing my eyes. I heard a sound coming from my phone Echoing around the half-empty room. I unlock my phone to check what it is. I see I got two messages. One from Sackett and one from Washington. I open the message from Sackett first, it was a fast response telling me not to worry and that I should come in next time I feel up to it. 

I, for some reason, paused before opening the message from Washington. As if dreading what he has to say even though nothing bad happened. I push these feelings away and I decided to open the message. It was a simple text asking me if I was alright. I respond with a quick, don't worry it's a simple stomach bug, and put my phone down.

Without Eli, there is nothing to do around here. I close my eyes and hope that sleep will claim me.

 

When I open my eyes I see that the room is slightly darker than it was, for a few seconds I lay there wondering what caused me to wake up before I hear it again. A loud knock on the door of my apartment. I get out from under the covers and slowly make my way to the front door. I look through the peephole to try to see who is on the other side, but all I'm met with is darkness.

I slowly unlock the door and open it lightly. When I look at the person on the other side my heart swelled.

"George? What are you doing here?" I open the door and stand to the side so he could walk in. I close the door after he entered and that's when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was all over the place and out of the bobble, it looked as if I had a birds nest perched on the top of my head. "I came to check on my boyfriend because I heard that he was ill." He walked up to me and kissed me lightly on my lips. I hug him tightly. "Thank you for coming, even though you didn't have to. It's only a 24h bug or something."

"Even though it's only a minor illness I would still feel like a bad boyfriend if I didn't bring chicken soup and a comedy film to make you feel better." He held up a bag in his left hand while his right hand caressed my cheek. 

"Give me two minutes and I will change into something nicer." I try to move away only to be pulled back by George and led to the living room. "Ben, I don't care how you look. What I care about is that you feel better and are happy." I sit on the couch and let him put a blanket over me. "Now if you excuse me I have some chicken soup to heat up and I also want to change into some comfy clothes I brought with me." He kissed me on my forehead and left the room, the door to the bathroom opening and closing soon after. I turned on the television and switched it to some random comedy I watched it until my eyes started to close slowly.

"Love, Wake up I have your soup." I slowly sit up and see George kneeling in front of me holding a bowl of chicken soup. I take the soup and look at George. He was no longer wearing the suit I see him wear to work every day but he was wearing a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. I gave him a warm smile as I started to eat. He sat next to me and flicked through the tv channels searching for something to watch before settling on a documentary.

I finished eating my soup and I got up from the couch to take the bowl back into the kitchen. I went to the sink and started washing the dirty dishes. I was quietly humming a song when I felt George's arms around my stomach, pulling me to his chest and hugging me, he hid his face in the space between my neck and shoulder. "I love you so much, Benjamin." He kissed my neck. 

"And I love you too, George" I turned the water off and wiped my hands before turning around and kissing him lightly on the lips. His hands travelled down and he grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up onto the edge of the sink. We kissed until we were out of breath and then we separated. I was satisfied with just being in his presence and he didn't seem to want to take it any further. "I'm tired," I said putting my head on his collarbone. 

" I should probably leave you to rest now." He said as he turned his head so he could kiss me on the forehead. I turned to him with a fake pout. "Do you have to go?"

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Is that even a question." I jumped down from the cupboard and grabbed his hand, I lead him towards the bedroom where I lied down on one side of the bed pulling him down with me. "If you want to leave you can," I give out a large yawn. "But at least wait till I'm asleep." I hug his chest, putting my head back on his collarbone. He hugged me, "I will be here when you wake up tomorrow." He kissed my forehead.

I slowly drifted to sleep feeling safe in the arms of the president of the United States.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets were full. The people were excited to see their president give a speech. I looked around and tried to locate any people that could cause any harm to the president. For now, I don't find any immediate threats. I give a quick nod to Caleb and he opens the door for me.

 

 

I walk back into the room and see everyone rushing around the place trying to sort out the last detail. I walk to the other side and knock on the small office door where the President is getting ready. "Enter." I open the door and look around. No one but George was in the room. I walk in and close the door after me. George turns around and looks at me, his violet tie hanging loosely around his neck. I recognized the tie, it was the one I gave him for his birthday last year. I smile at him and reach out for the ends of the tie pulling him against me. I stood on my toes and gave him a passionate kiss, before tieing the tie properly for him. "Ready sir?" He nods.

 

 

I stood on the left side of the stage right behind where the president will be. When George walked onto the stage the people started applauding and cheering for him. George soon began his speech, everyone became quiet, listening closely to the president.

 

 

In the corner of my eye, I see a guy taking something black out of his pocket. He points it at the president. I take off. "GUN!" I launch my body at the president and a Loud BANG fills the world around us. I feel pain in my side, I lose balance and fall to the ground. I turn my head and see Caleb restrain the guy. Someone is putting Pressure on the bullet wound. I look at the person. It was George.

 

 

The Violet tie now turned scarlet.

 

 

He was leaning over me, tears filled his eyes as well as creating paths down his cheeks. I reached out my hand to push him away, to tell him to hide. But it felt too heavy to lift. "Georgie. Go hide."

 

He shook his head. "Your too important to lose Ben. I love you."

 

 

I gave him a weak smile. "And your too important to Die. I love you too. Go hide...please." Caleb walked up behind him and ushed him inside before putting pressure on the gunshot.

_**Rewind** _

_I was laying against his strong chest and he was placing delicate kisses against my head. "I love you, Benjamin."_

_I looked up at him and gave him a gentle peck on his lips. "And I love you, George."_

 

_He smiled down at me. "You are the most important thing in my life Benny," I smirk._

_"And You are one of the most important people in my life Georgie." I kissed him again this time more passionately._

_**Rewind** _

 

"Shit Benny boy open your eyes and look at me." I barely have enough strength to open my eyes. I make brief eye contact with Caleb before I close my eyes again

 

_**Rewind** _

 

_I was called into his office for the third or fourth time that day. I knocked quickly before entering his office. He was looking through the window seemingly stuck deep in his thoughts. I cleared my throat to announce my presence in the room. He turned around and the absent smile he wore on his face fell. "I tried to stop myself. Tried to tell myself that it wouldn't work out." I was confused._

_"Sir what are you talking about?" I asked closing the door behind me._

_"Benjamin please forgive me for what I'm about to do." I was about to open my mouth to question him but he crossed the distance between us with two large strides and he pushed me against the door his warm, moist lips connecting with mine. We were complete opposites He was large, I was small. When he walked into the room his presence was already known about, and I had to talk to let everyone know I was there. His hands were large and they pressed me against the door my hands were smaller and they tried their best to pull him against me._

_Suddenly he pulled away. "I apolog-" I pulled him against me again. I felt him smile as I reconnecting our lips._

_**Rewind** _

 

"He lost a lot of blood." I don't have the strength to open my eyes again but I squeeze someone's hand. "Benjamin please don't die. We need you." Someone got really close to my face. "Eli needs you."

_**Rewind** _

_"Come here, Eli. Come on you can do it." I stretched my arms out for Eli. The sat down onto her bum and crawled towards me. I laughed and stood her up again and walked to the other side of the room. The held onto the couch and looked at me, her head tilted to the side. I took a box of cookies off the desk and showed her one. Eli smiled and took one unsteady step, then another and another. I gave her the cookie and ran up to her hugging her and smiling._

_**Rewind** _

 

"You dumb, dumb man you promised me that You will never end up in a hospital again." I heard a woman's voice. It was Anna. I didn't have the strength to even give her a sign I was alive.

 

_**Rewind** _

_I was tired and sweaty and I felt my eyelids threatened to drop shut. "Hello, dad. Would we like to Meet baby girl?" I stretched my arms out and soon a small pink bundle was placed inside them. I stroked her cheek with my finger and she opened her eyes. I smiled as Big blue eyes looked into mine. I massaged her head and unknotted the delicate dark blond hairs that already filled her head. "So dad. Do we have a name for baby girl?" The nurse asked as she walked up to the bed with a small board._

_I nodded my head and smiled. "Eli Ann Tallmadge" The nurse smiled and walked away._

_**Rewind** _

 

It Hurts so bad. I can't take it anymore I feel my breathing start to slow down. "Benjamin please stay alive. Do it For your boyfriend and Do it for your child."

 

I wish I could. I slowly start to drift deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Until all I hear is silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I never expected it to happen this way.

 

When he became my head of security he and I had to spend a lot of time together and after a while, I started enjoying his company. Then we became friends Our conversations changed from topics purely politics and work-related to Whatever we wanted, sometimes I felt like a teenage girl talking to her best friend. But then Something changed and I wanted something more, I wanted him to spend the rest of my life by his side.

 

And then I kissed him.

 

When he walked into my office that time he looked at me and smiled, that smile, I fell for it every time, it made his eyes shine. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that my eyes have ever seen. And that day I couldn't stop myself my brain stopped for a moment and when it restarted my lips were on his and he was pressed against the door. I jumped away and tried to apologize only to be pulled back.

 

When he left my office that day I had left a couple hickeys on him as he had done on me. After I got back to my room I finally had a chance to look in the mirror and see the marks he left on my collar bones. They were beautiful. When I pressed on them I remembered him making them and how wonderful his lips felt against mine and how soft his hair felt as my hand travelled through it.

 

It was all gone. 

 

 

 

I looked down at my hands, they were covered in crimson red blood. His blood. It is my fault he is fighting for his life on that operating table. Someone walks up to me and starts cleaning my hands. I look up and realize it's not a woman I know. She has brown hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me. Who are you?" She looks up and I see her Brown eyes are puffy and red from crying. "My name is Anna Hewlett," she said her voice shakey.

 

"And why are you cleaning my hands?" I try to move my hands away but she grabs them and pulls them back into her lap and continues to wash the blood away. "Because Ben would go mad if he found out that I let you sit here covered in blood."

 

"Why would Mr Tallmage care what I look like." She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you call your boyfriend by his surname." 

 

She knows. "What do you mean? That's outrageous! I am not gay nor am I dating Mr Tallmadge." She gave me a small smirk.

 

"So if I asked Caleb to not tell you anything about Ben's condition and you would be kept in the dark you would not care." I give a small nod trying to make myself look as sure as I could. She laughed.

 

"Ben told me everything about your relationship since the very beginning." She was whispering now. "Ben and I would spend countless nights drinking wine and talking about you. Ben would tell me about how passionate and caring you are." She smiled at me. "So Sir, one of you is lying." 

 

"I apologize, Mrs Hewlett, I was unsure of who you are and-" She put her hand up and stops my rant. 

 

"Believe me Mr president I believe Ben would do the same thing is the situation was reversed. And please call me Anna." She stretched her hand out for me to shake but her phone started ringing. She quickly answered and after a few seconds got up panic visible on her face she said a few words and hung up. "Mr president I am so sorry but and Emergency came up and I have to go. Eli! Come here we have to go." 

 

A young girl appeared from behind the corner. "I Don't want to go. I want to stay with Dad." Her lip wobbled and her eyes were already red and puffy. I looked up at Anna and quickly spoke. "I am staying and I don't mind if Eli stays with me." Anna looked at me.

 

"Thank you so much for this, Mr president." She handed me a piece of paper with a phone number printed on it. "if you Need anything, please call this number." I took the paper from her.

 

"Please call me George." Eli sat down on the chair that Anna was sat in two seconds ago. 

 

"Eli please Be nice to Mr George," Anna said.

 

"Of course I will be nice-ish," Eli said with a small smile. Anna kissed her on her forehead and ran out of the waiting room.

 

"Are you my dad's boyfriend?" Eli asked her big blue eyes looking up at me. She had Ben's eyes. And Ben's Eye colour. I smiled at her. "Yes, I am." Her small smile disappeared.

 

"You aren't going to hurt Daddy are you?" She asked her eyes becoming shiny with unshed tears. I wiped the tear streaks that already appeared away with my thumb. "What do you mean sweetheart?" She threw herself into my arms.

 

"Daddy's old boyfriend called daddy names and he also hit daddy and please, pinky promise that you will not do that." She pointed her pinky finger at me and I wrapped mine around it. "I promise."

 

 

 

"Family of Benjamin Tallmadge?"  Eli was asleep in my lap when they called us. I stood up and held her tight against my chest. I walked up to the doctor. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me. "Mr president? Umm. What is your relation to the patient?" 

 

"He is my boyfriend and this is his daughter." The doctor nodded. 

 

"Mr Tallmadge is currently resting in room 1835 he is awake" I quickly started walking towards Benjamin's room, Eli still asleep in my arms shifted and started hugging my neck.

 

 

 

When I got to the room Benjamin was looking out of the window into the night sky. The door clicked after I closed it and Ben turned his head. "She fell asleep about two hours ago and hasn't woken up since." I put Eli down on the small sofa that was pushed against the wall and I covered her with my jacket.

 

I made my way onto the small chair that stood next to the bed. He was looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Ben are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor?" I asked.

 

"You looked after her?" I nodded my head and kissed his hand.

 

 "Why wouldn't I?" I handed him a tissue and he wiped the tears away. "You saved my life. The least I could do was look after Eli, besides she and I will be spending a lot of time together if we are meant to share you." He took hold of my hand and squeezed it. 

 

The door opened and a doctor came in, Ben did not let go of my hand but squeezed harder.

 

"Mr Tallmadge would you like to discuss your injuries with the president in the room or..." Ben shook his head.

 

"I want George to be here." The doctor nodded and opened the file.

 

"The bullet hit the bottom left side of your back and came out slightly higher on the other side. There was a large amount of blood loss but everything is stable now. I would like to do another scan to make sure the baby is okay and was not harmed during the attack and if everything is okay you will be free to go."

 

Ben's hand went limp... Wait. What! The baby is okay?

 

"What baby?" I asked.

 

"Mr Tallmadge is currently about four months pregnant. Were you not aware?"

 

 

 

Ben was lying on his back while the doctor dragged a wand-like object across Ben's slightly rounded stomach. I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck to hopefully reassure him that everything is okay, in response he squeezed my hand. "I was correct." The doctor turned the monitor back around and showed us the screen. The whole monitor was black with a small baby in the middle. "Would you like to know the gender?" Ben gave a little nod. "Well, it looks like your daughter will be getting a little brother."

 

 The doctor left the room after giving both me and Ben a copy of the scan. I was at a lost. Ben never told me he was a carrier. Did he not trust me with the knowledge or was he scared? Carriers are what most families consider prizes. Of course, he wouldn't tell me he didn't want to become an object. "Do you want to keep it?" I ask

 

"It's too late for an abortion." His answer was short and cold.

 

"If you don't want it I won't force you to be its mother." He turned to me.

 

"And how will you do that George?"

 

"After you give birth I will take care of them and you will never have to see either of us again." I was right. He didn't want a baby and here I am forcing him to have one.

 

"I don't want to give up this baby," He said quietly. "But I can't go through parenthood alone again." I kiss his hand.

 

"You will not be alone Ben. I will be by your side every part of the way. I Will be there for every whim and craving and Ill be there even when you will tell me to fuck off. I'll Be there for you, for Eli and for our son." He was crying again, as was I. "It may seem like a shit moment to do it but, we were supposed to have a date tomorrow and I was going to ask then, but now seems like a perfect time. Benjamin Tallmadge, will you marry me?" I got down on one knee and pulled the ring out.

 

He tried to cover his mouth to muffle a sob. He nodded his head frantically and pulled me up for a kiss. When we pulled away I slid the silver ring onto his finger.

 

"Can I call you papa?" Eli has woken up and was sitting quietly on the couch. "You can call me whatever you want Sweetie." I walked to her and lifted her up giving her a small hug before putting her on the bed next to Ben. "I am getting a little brother. What will be his name?" Ben and I exchanged a look. 

 

"I don't know we have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and glanced around. Eli was lying asleep on the couch across the room her head laying on a small pillow and her little body covered by someone's jacket. I realized that someone was holding my hand. I looked to my left and spotted George sitting in the small, uncomfortable looking, plastic chair. His head was resting on his shoulder in an almost, painful position. I shook his hand to wake him up.

"George, it's three am you should go home and rest." I watched George slowly sit up and try to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "No one will probably notice you sneaking back into the white house at this time." I attempted to sit up but gave up after my side screamed in protest.

"I am not going to leave your side, Ben. Not while you are in the hospital."George stated. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my hand. The Light made the ring on my finger glint. The ring. He actually proposed, so it wasn't a dream.

I stare at him. "What. Why?" He looked confused.

"Are you really asking me why I will not abandon you in a hospital where I put you?" He asked his face showed a puzzled expression. I opened my mouth to answer but he interrupted me before I could even say a word. "Ben, you are my fiance I love you and I would follow you to the ends of the earth."

"You don't love me." I turned my head away from him.

"What? Why would you say that? You and I are engaged and we are getting married what made you think that?" He asked.

"George I know you proposed only because I'm pregnant. I appreciate that but now, I'm giving you a chance to take back the ring and leave here a single man again. I know that you started a relationship with me because it wouldn't lead to anything more and that you didn't know that when you were planting your seed inside me it would lead to me getting pregnant. So I will not drag you down with me." I let go of his hand and placed it on top of my bump.

 

"You are the love of my life, Ben."

 

"No, you just enjoy fucking me."

 

He placed his hand on top of mine intertwining our fingers together. "Do you know what I thought when I first saw you? " I didn't answer him, I didn't even turn my head. "That by the end of my presidency you shall be my husband." I felt his rough fingers under my chin, he turned my head so I was facing him. " When I tell you that I love you, Benjamin, I don't lie. You are the most perfect man I ever saw. That night when you told me about Eli I finally realized who Benjamin Tallmadge is. He is a single father that will do anything to create a perfect world for his daughter he is a strong, independent individual who also is an awesome dad. And he is also the person who gifted me the world." The tears have built up in my eyes and are now threatening to spill.

"George, I'm not that person. I'm just a little, broken man with a ten-year-old daughter." He wiped away with his thumb the tears that managed to escape.

"You are an Inspirational, Beautiful, Intelligent, Strong and Brave man that has lived in an evil world with his daughter. You and Eli are now my whole world. And that's what I want. I want you and Eli and our son to be my world. I don't give a shit what other people think, if need be I will resign from being president tomorrow if it means I will have you by my side. I Love you, Benjamin." The tears are now openly streaming down my face and I am not even trying to hide them. I pulled George down for a slow kiss, I close my eyes and let myself get lost in the familiar lips. When I open my eyes I am not the only one crying. George's eyes are red and shiny much like newly cut glass. I move over to one side of the bed pulling George on beside me. "If you are still refusing to leave I hope you at least agree to share a bed with me so you remotely resemble a human being tomorrow."

He lied down next to me, I threw my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly, my head fit snugly under his chin. His arms soon engulfed me, pulling me further into his warmth. Maybe everything will work out this time, maybe George is different. I feel a small move in my belly, something that only yesterday I would have disregarded as gas now held a different meaning.  My little son, a creation of mine and George's genetics was growing inside me and in a few months, it would be here. 

 

My eyelids feel heavier and heavier until I can barely keep them open. I feel the bed shift and suddenly George shifts away from me. I feel more weight being added to the bed. The scent of strawberries fills the air around us. Small arms hug my belly and I feel George place his hands on top of the smaller ones. "Is my brother in there?" I hear Eli's little voice. 

"Yes. He is still very small but he will be here in a few months. Now, sweetie, it's late and time to go to sleep." George replies I hear him give a loud yawn which is quickly followed by a smaller one from Eli. "Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Papa." 


	7. Chapter 7

My stomach was so massive I couldn't see my feet anymore. I was around seven months along now and every day It would take me an hour to get ready for work. I look around my living-room it was mostly empty now all my things placed into boxes. Today was the day that the whole world will find out about my relationship. I check my phone and see one message from George. 

'I'm going into the interview. wish me luck love.'

 

I sit down in front of the television and turn it on, looking through the channels and finding the interview. George is sitting behind a table with John Adams on one side and Caleb on the other. I smile a little. Caleb still doesn't know that George and I are in a relationship.

 

_'Mr president what is the reason you called an interview today?'_

_'Many people asked me questions about when will I get a first lady to serve my people by my side.'_ The whole room erupted with the sound of camera shutters and flashes _. 'And today is the day that I will finally answer that question.' George shuffled the papers on the table.' For the last two years, I have been in a relationship which was kept a secret, for personal reasons, But recently I have decided to take the relationship to the next level and I proposed to my partner and they accepted. My partner is currently eight months pregnant with our child. My fiance is Benjamin Tallmadge.'_   Caleb's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. The questions began flying at George the reporters demanding answers.

George looked at the crowd of reporters and pointed at a random one. 

_'Mr president how and why did the relationship begin?'_

_'Around Two and a half years ago Ben was hired as my head of security and because of that he and I had to spend a lot of time together to secure my safety. At first, everything was purely professional but as time progressed I started to slowly fall in love with him. One day I decided to show Ben how I felt and I kissed him. And here we are now engaged with a baby on the way.'_ The reporter sat down and started writing it down on her notepad. George smiled and pointed to another reporter.

 

_'Is it true that Mr Tallmadge has a child from a previous relationship and if so what is your relationship with them like?'_

 

 _'It is true Ben does have a daughter from his last relationship. Her name is Eli Tallmadge and she is the most wonderful child I have ever met. I love her, she is my little girl.'_ He stated with a proud smile. _'She started calling me papa about half a year after Ben introduced me to her.'_

Caleb was still sitting there slightly shocked by the new information that was thrown at him. 

 

_'Around four months ago Mr Tallmadge has been shot trying to protect you, you said that Mr Tallmadge is eight months pregnant-'_

 

_'It was in the hospital after Ben was shot that we were actually informed that we were going to have a baby which came as a shock to both of us. Ben never complained or told me anything about him feeling odd and he regarded the bump as some simple weight gain. It all happened on the same day Eli called me Papa for the first time.'_

 

Another man stood up _'Mr president you are almost eleven years older than Mr Tallmadge does that ever bother you?'_  Oh shit. The smile dropped from George's face.

 

_'That is, unfortunately, all we have time for tod-'_

 

' _Excuse me sir but I demand an answer. Does it ever bother you that you were in middle school when your fiance was born?'_ The blond reporter asked his tone sharp and mean his intentions were to make George feel bad.

 

' _Listen to me you little- George and Ben have been the happiest couple I have ever seen and little people like you that make a living of making them both feel shit and tearing them to pieces because of their age or sexuality can do nothing to end their relationship. So as we said, unfortunately, that's all we have time for.'_ Everyone in the room started clapping at Caleb's outburst. The camera cut to the guy's face, which was as red as a tomato, as he sat back down in his seat. Caleb, George and Adams left the room and the news cut back to the studio. 

 

I turned off the tv and got up off the couch, I walked to Eli's room to see her finishing packing up her books. "Hi, daddy! When is papa coming to pick us up?" She bounced up and threw her arms around me. I lean down and kiss her head. "Soon, Papa just finished an interview and should be on his way soon. How about you take a nap while we wait." I sit down and pat the space next to me. She lies down and closes her eyes I rub her back until I am sure she is asleep. 

 

I never imagined that I will find anyone that would desire to be a part of my life while I had a child by my side. But then George showed me that he was not only willing to be a big part of my life but also a giant part of hers. When Eli first called George Papa I thought that he will try to back out but he didn't. He dove deeper into our relationship. He became her father, a job I never thought anyone apart from me would be willing to fill. 

 

I unlock my phone and read my unread messages; I have three from George and two from Caleb. I open Georges messages first.

 

**Hey love, I am out of the Interview.**

**I have sent a van and a car to pick you up they should be there in an hour or so.**

**I love you.**

 

I send a quick 'I love you too' and move on to the messages from Caleb.

 

**_You never told me you were dating the President you Bastard. When I was walking in I was told we were going to find out who the First lady will be, and not that the President is dating my best friend who will also be the First Gentlemen!_ **

**_You're a damn bastard Tallboy. Love Ya._ **

 

I texted with Caleb until there was a knock at my door. When I opened it the moving people came in and started carrying the boxes out.

 

It will be a new chapter of our lives for me and For Eli. Hopefully this time it will be a good one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating last week but I had written a whole chapter in two hours and was ready to upload but my power went and NOTHING saved.

The Pain was unbelievable. I held onto the railing next to me to not fall down the stairs. "Ben, What's wrong?" Caleb was by my side instantly, he picked me up and carried me downstairs. "The Baby-" I gasp as another contraction hits me. "He is coming."

Caleb turned as pale as a wall "Right now?" He stammered.

"No. Next week. Yes, now you idiot. Get me to a hospital." I shout my voice slightly hoarse. The contractions felt as if someone took my insides and started squeezing them, tightly.

Of course, this baby chooses a perfect time to be born. George is currently in Canada, having a meeting with their Prime minister. And I am in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital. I let out a whimper as another Contraction hits me. "Did you call George?"

Caleb runs his hand through his hair. "He isn't picking up."

I feel pain shoot up from my stomach. Something was wrong. Something major. I grabbed Caleb's hand. "If something goes wrong tell them to save the Baby." He looked back at me, his eyes wide. He bit his lip and looked back at his phone. I twisted his wrist until he looked at me, "Promise me. Please." He gave a short nod.

"In my bag, there is a blue folder. Inside that folder, are documents that will make George Eli's legal guardian. If something happens, please make sure George gets them." He nodded. I looked into his brown eyes; They were shining with unshed tears. "Caleb I Love you, you're my best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Stop being so dramatic Benny you ain't goin' nowhere yet." Another contraction hits me, I feel fluid flow down my thighs. I look down expecting to see a wet spot on my pants only to see a deep crimson stain. The Pain became unbelievable.

"Blood pressure rising. Oxygen levels are dropping. John, we need to hurry up and get him to a hospital." The world starts spinning, I feel Caleb hold my hand tighter, the voices turn into quiet murmurs. 

I close my eyes.

* * *

 

They take him away to an operating room. His blood pressure and oxygen levels were too low they had to take him in for a c-section. I sit down in the waiting room and take out my phone. I look through my contacts and call George. After a few rings, he answers. 

"Caleb I'm about to go into a conference make this quick." Georges answers. I let out a sob. "Caleb? What's wrong? Is it Ben? Caleb Fucking tell me!" George shouts the cool tone from before gone and was replaced with the nervousness.

"Ben was feelin' really bad, so I called an ambulance. But when we were in the ambulance, his blood pressure increased, his oxygen levels decreased and then- and then- there was blood, he passed out. I couldn't do anything. " George let out a ragged breath. "I will be there in two hours." He hung up. I sat back in the chair. I suddenly felt exhausted, all my previous excitement and happiness drained from me and was replaced with worry and utter horror. 

It was exactly like this last time.

Ben was sitting in the small hospital bed his skin as pale as milk but his cheeks as red as a tomato. The giant belly seemed too big to belong to Ben. The sixteen-year-old teenager looked so much older because of the deep and dark bags under his eyes. He whimpered, "Caleb, I can't do it. I Can't." I grabbed his hand and when the next contraction hit he squeezed the living light out of it. "C'mon tallboy, you can do It. Do it for her."

When Eli was born she was tiny and the doctors doubted that she would live through the night. Ben sat with her the whole night her little hand barely wrapped around his pinky finger. He would cry on my shoulder blaming himself for how little she was even though it wasn't his fault in the slightest. But she made it through the night, then the following day then the week then month and year. And Eli was the strong and independent child we know and love. 

Eli. 

If Ben dies she will either live with George or him. He is Eli's biological father. The man who left Ben after he found out that Eli was going to be a girl and not a boy. He didn't leave Ben. He went to work and told Ben to pack all of his stuff and get out before he got back or he will call the police on him. Ben called me in such a panic and when I arrived he was a crying mess packing his stuff. Ben moved in with me for a while before he got accepted to Yale and left for school taking Eli with him.

While at college Ben got into another toxic relationship and the new guy forced him to cut all contact with us, when I saw him in that meeting room; It felt like the sun started shining again after years of darkness. Ben is my best friend, my partner in crime and when he was gone it suddenly felt as if someone was ripping a part of me away.

George rushed through the door holding a sleeping Eli against his chest and stood in front of me. I slowly look up at him. "Where is he?" George had puffy red eyes and the tear streaks were still visible. "He is still in operation," I reply.

"How is he? Is the baby okay?" He collapsed into the chair next to me like a Marionette that had its string cut. 

"I don't know. I don't know, okay! They refuse to tell me anything." I look down and see the blue bag lying at my feet. I remember the important documents within the contents. I unzip it and take them out.

"What is that?" George asks. I hand him the file and take Eli from him. 

"Adoption papers," I observed Georges face as the realization dawned on him. He opened the file and takes a pen out of his pocket and starts signing the documents within.

 

After almost four hours of waiting the door opens and a doctor leaves, his face tired. "Family of Mr Tallmadge?" George and I stand up. The doctor leads us to a little office and sits down. 

"It's Bad."

 


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor sat up in his chair. 

"The Babies were born through c-section and both boys are healthy." The doctor started his voice laced with exhaustion. "On the other hand, We are not sure about the health of Mr Tallmadge. Mr Tallmadge flatlined once during the operation due to heavy blood loss, he had to receive three units of blood. Mr Tallmadge had, postpartum haemorrhage." Caleb sat down in the small chair.

I felt my heart stop. I wrapped my arms around Eli tightly, I tried to hide my face in her hair so I let the pent-up tears drop. My Ben could have died while giving birth to our babies. Wait- "Babies?" I asked. Looking up at the doctor.

The doctor gave a quick nod. "It does seem that Mr Tallmadge has been pregnant with twins all along and it may have been one of the reasons he went into labour early." The doctor opened a file that was lying on his desk. "At 9.05pm, today, Mr Tallmadge gave birth to two healthy baby boys." I can't stop myself from smiling. I am a father. I have a family now, A loving fiance, a daughter and two sons. "Can I see him, please?" The doctor signed, got up and walked out of the room, I quickly followed him.

We stand in front of the room 1835 and I pause behind the doctor.

"Mr President I must warn you. Mr Tallmadge isn't in the best condition right now. He still hasn't woken up." 

The doctor walks off leaving me alone in front of the door. Ben is on the other side of this door with our children. Ben nearly died today, while he was giving birth to our children. I let out a broken sound. Ben nearly died giving birth to our children. Ben nearly died. I would have had to see our children grow up without him. Eli would have never seen her Dad again. The twins, don't even have a name yet, and they already nearly lost the important person in their life. I look at Eli, she is snuggled into my neck. She doesn't know what happened today, she doesn't know we nearly lost him. I open the door.

He is lying on the bed, as pale as milk. He looks just about dead. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that when I open them this will all be a dream. That when I open them I will still be sitting in Canada sipping tea with the prime minister and Ben will be safe at home watching tv with Eli and stroking his pregnant stomach.

I open my eyes and I am still met with the ghost white walls of the hospital room. I sit in the chair next to his bed. I reach my shaking hand and grab his, which was just lying there, cold as ice as stiff as a board. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. 

A small whine filled the room. I tore my eyes away from Ben and looked around. On the other side of the bed stood two small hospital cribs. I walk over to the small couch next to the door and I put Eli down on it. The whining grows louder and I rush over. In the cribs, there are two small newborns lying awake. When they look at me the whining stops. Two pairs of blue eyes look up at me, one baby with fiery ginger hair and the other with blond almost white hair. 

"Hello," I said my voice shaky and my eyes watery.

"Papa is that my new brother?" Eli walked over to me. I lift her up and pop her on my hip. "Look, Papa! There's two!" I kiss her cheek.

"You have two little brothers now." She gave me a toothy grin. "Which one is older?" She askes the grin not coming off her face. I quickly look at the bracelets. "This one is older by ten minutes," I said pointing to the ginger baby.

She looked at him and turned to me, almost in shock. "This one has the same hair as you do." 

"Yes, he does." I pointed to the baby on the right. "And this one has the same Hair colour as you do." She giggles.

"Is he that cute?" A quiet and weak voice whispers behind us. I turn around and see Ben sitting in the bed propped up on his elbow. I rush over to him. "Benjamin-" I put Eli down on the floor. "How about you tell Uncle Caleb about our new family members." Eli nodded vigorously and ran off. I dropped into the chair next to Ben. "You almost died." I let the tears fall down my face. My fingers travel through my hair. "I love you. I love you! I know I'm a terrible partner. I left you alone in a different county when you needed me the most. And I am so sorry please Ben forgive me." 

Ben let out a quiet laugh. "Of course I will forgive you. I love you too much to not forgive you." I grab his hand and I press a kiss to his knuckles, Ben's other hand slowly caresses my cheek. 

"Thank you." I look at his face. Tears are slowly slipping down his cheeks. I quickly wipe them away with my thumbs. "Do you want to meet our sons?" He started nodding but quickly froze. 

"Sons?" I smile and squeeze his hand.

"Twins. You gave birth to twins. Two little, healthy baby boys." I laugh and quickly press a kiss to his lips. 

"Let's meet them." He said looking into my eyes.

I got up and walked to the other side and gently took one of the babies out of the crib. I hand him to Ben and take the other one out, hugging him against my chest tightly. I sit on the chair next to Ben's bed and let him have a good look at both babies. "He is ginger," Ben states looking down at the baby in his arms. He smiles as more tears slip out. 

"I wonder where he gets that from," I answer threading my fingers through my hair. "Do you want to tell me something, Benjamin?" I said teasing him. He gives me a small push on the shoulder. 

"We need to choose their names." He said as he pushes a pacifier into the baby's mouth.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask him.

"Lawrence." He answers. My breath gets stuck in my lungs. My world stops for a second. All I can see is Ben holding our baby in his arms. He wants to name a baby after my brother. Suddenly, everything speeds up again. I give him a firm nod and smile at him

"Samuel," I stated, looking at the baby in my arms. He gives me a small smile. I lean over the two babies and I give him a kiss. Our little sons. 

A few seconds later the door opens again. Eli runs in holding Caleb's hand. "Look Uncle! I told you there were two." Caleb smiles and walks up to the bed. Eli runs around him and jumps on to the bed next to Ben. "Have you chosen names yet?" Caleb asks.

Ben nods. "Lawerence Alexander Washington." He says the name slowly as he looks down at the ginger baby in his arms. Caleb looks at me. "This one is called Samuel Caleb Washington." We watch as Caleb's jaw drops.

"You gave your son Caleb as their middle name? For me?" He said as he quickly wipes a tear away.

"You can't be that surprised Caleb. You have been by my side since we were little kids. Being with me through thick and thin. The least I can do is give my son Caleb as their middle name." Caleb walks up to Ben and gives him a side hug.

"Do you want to hold him?" I ask Caleb as he pulls away from Ben. Caleb nods and quickly walks to me and opens his arms for Sam. I pass him the baby and get up so he could sit in the chair. I sit on the bed next to Ben and pull Eli into my lap. "Can I hold the baby?" She asks.

"Maybe when they are a little older." She nods and hugs me.

Caleb gives me Sam back and excuses himself from the room as his phone rings. 

I look around the room. 

If four years ago you told me that I would have children and a partner I would have laughed at you and walked away. 

But now, I look around me and see my perfect family and I can't see myself in a world without them. I can no longer envision coming home to a quiet house. I cannot survive a day without hearing Eli's giggle or Ben's voice during dinner. I can't Imagine, trying to fall asleep alone in a bed and not getting to hold Ben as he falls asleep.

My mother always bothered me and tried to make me settle down and start a family with a wonderful woman. This isn't exactly what she meant but I have a wonderful partner and beautiful children. 

I hug Eli tightly to my chest as I hold Sam in my other arm.

Perfect.


	10. Chapter 10.

I smiled as I watch the boys in the hospital crib. They are fully dressed and waiting to be taken away from the hospital. I close my eyes and bite my lip, I feel arms slip around My waist. "You okay baby?" George's voice whispers into my ear. I twist my head around and look at him. "They are perfect George," I whisper, my voice bearly heard by him. He presses his forehead against mine and smiles "of course they are, they were made by us." he quickly pressed a kiss to my lips and pulled away. "Ready for show time?" He asked with a smile as he picked Lawrence up. I walked over and took Sam out of his crib, he made a small whining noise but fell asleep as he wrapped his small hand around my finger.

As we stood in front of the hospital doors the secret service men gathered around us. George gave one of them a small nod and I tightened my arms around Sam as the doors open. As soon as we stepped outside we heard the camera shutters go off as people called our names to get our attention for the 'perfect family' photo. George wraps an arm around me and Led me to the black car that awaited us, 

We quickly got in and put the babies into the car seats. Eli was already sitting waiting for us in the car. She jumped up and sat between the twins cooing at one of them and then the other. I sat down next to George and put my head on his shoulder. He smiles and wraps an arm around me. "Are you tired Love?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and nodded my head giving a large yawn. George pressed a kiss against my temple. "Take a nap, Love." He whispered, he started humming a quiet song that soon lulled me to a peaceful sleep.

"We are here." I felt someone shake my shoulder. I open my eyes and realise that I slept through the whole journey and we were already at the White House. I smiled at George and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I love you," I whispered. 

 

He smiled back and caressed my cheek. "And I, you."

* * *

 

 

Dad, Papa! Eli Is home." Sam shouted and ran towards the door. Lawrence pushed past the younger twin and opened the door. " Eli!" they shouted and threw their arms around her legs. She laughed.

"Hello, troubles." She said and hugged them back. She walked over to me. "Hey Dad, how are you?" She asked wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I gave a small laugh mixed with a sigh. "Really tired," I answer. "Lily is barely sleeping a wink," I said as I walked over to the small bassinet and picked the youngest member of the family up. I walked back to Eli and handed her the small baby girl. "Dad, she is wonderful," Eli said with a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Wait til you hear her lungs at night," George said walking into the Room and kissing Eli on the forehead. Over the years Eli became a Papa's little girl and she would not let George go. Eli smiled up at him. "I'm so proud of you," George said. "Our eldest child has finished Law and is going to become a lawyer," George said with a proud smile and a watery laugh. Eli gave a small shrug. 

"Maybe I will pull a few strings and become a bodyguard for the president." She said looking up at me. "Who knows where that will take me." 

"Over my dead body." I stated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a series. There would be one-shots about their lives but I'm not sure. What do you think would you read it?


End file.
